The LMMCU Wiki Adventures
The LMMCU Wiki Adventures is a American animated upcoming show based on the LMMCU Wiki and also made to celebrate 3 months of the LMMCU Wikia Plot Every company of the LMMCU presents the show based on the LMMCU Wiki. Prepare to see many exciting adventures and friends having fun!!!!!111 Cast * MilesRS777 as Miles, one of the 5 kids who has extreme knowledge on many areas of the LMMCU Wiki. Making him the nerd of the group * Trigger Happy the Gremlin as Trigger, one of the 5 kids who loses his temper. Making him the tough guy of the group * RealGameTime as Gametime, one of the 5 kids who doesn't take important stuff seriously. Making him the goofball of the group * Skittleflake as Skittle, Miles' cat who is very loyal to him. Making him the mascot of the group * VesperalLight as Vesp, one of the 5 kids who is a kid genius. Making him the mad scientist of the group * PixelFox666 as Pixel, one of the 5 kids of the group who likes to listen to music and play video games. Making him the gamer of the group * MLG Neo-Futurist as Neo, a hacker who works at LMMCU Wiki who sometimes work with Tao and his evil plans * The-Cipher-King-2002 as Cipher, a kid who joins the 5 kids on their adventures sometimes, and can sometimes be a idiotic coward and leave them to suffer with their problems * Skylanderlord3 as Sky, a kid who sometimes gets dragged into the 5 kids adventures and loves to eat, which makes him a very lazy character. * LeTesla as Le Le, the 5 kids' teacher back at Chat Valley who states that the existence of the LMMCU Wiki is just a rumored world * ToaMatau2004 as Tao, the evil villain who plans to destroy LMMCU Wiki * Hot-Clara as Clara, a girl who Miles has a huge crush on, but Clara thinks of Miles as a geek * Nerd-with-a-Pencil as NERD, a robot who guides the 5 kids (and one cat) around the LMMCU Wiki * GalaGamer as Gala, Pixel's crush who loves to play video games and listen to music, just like him * BENNYtheAVENGER as Benny, a citizen of LMMCU Wiki who makes many technology for LMMCU Wiki * Domitron3 as Domiton, a teenager who lives in Community Central who comes to LMMCU Wiki to tell the LMMCU Wiki citizens that Community Central has HIGH technology and LMMCU Wiki has the weakest technology Parents Guide 'Sex and Nudity' * Girls naked * Benny made a tv show and one of the scenes involve a alien making a girl lose her clothing, but a man offers her his clothing * Really crude sex jokes * Someone is raped onscreen. 'Violence and Gore' * Lots of lots of blood * In one episode, Ciph and Benny terrorize a building by going through it in a plane * Vomiting is in this series 'Profanity' Lots of swearing ans some swears can be censored or uncensored like f--k and c--k 'Alchohol/Drugs/Smoking' * In one episode, Vesp is forced to drink alcohol * Lots of drugs and smoking 'Offensive Scenes' * Trigger bullies a gay couple by calling them f--gots Results * TV: TV-MA * MPAA: R/NC-17 * ESRB: A * PEGI: 18 * Common Sense Media: 17+ Trivia * This is the most inappropriate LEGO owned franchise Category:TV shows Category:TV-MA Category:Inappropriate Category:2016 Category:October